


Gather the Darkness that Binds

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Roman intended to put Jason to bed, as a means to unnerve him- but he just can't keep his curious hands to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Jason woke up half naked and tucked into bed? I sure as fuck do.

“Leave him there,” Roman said, as the two large men carrying Jason headed towards the bed he had gestured at. They carefully set him down, silently knowing better than to be too rough with the kid that had piqued their boss’s interest so damn much. They stepped back, waiting for his next command. “Leave,” he said, flicking his wrist, and they were out the door before the word had barely finished. The door shut heavy behind them, and Roman took a moment to just stand there, to enjoy Jason as he was.

 

Completely unconscious, laid out on the large bed in all his gear. His chest was rising in deep, slow breaths, so far into his chemical sleep the world cracking in half wouldn’t wake him. Which was alright, in Roman’s eyes. At least it meant the kid had to behave, for the rest of the night.

 

Roman walked around the bed, leaning over and letting his gloves fingers slide along the edge of the broken mask. He could see half of Jason’s mouth- and it was striking, how pink his lips actually were. Parted slightly, Roman left the mask for a moment, dragged the leather tip of a finger over the lower one, daring to pull it down slightly. He caught of glimpse of white teeth, before he was moving back to the mask. He carefully pulled at it, forcing Jason’s head to lift as it was removed. Shame that it was cracked, the mask was attractive, it _fit_ Roman’s aesthetic just perfectly. It left Jason faceless and yet _known_ , would leave him different- but just enough- from the rest of Roman’s Faceless Society.

 

He’d make sure his boy always wore red.

 

He set the mask aside, in some of the many pillows, and moved to Jason’s chest. His hands ran over his breastplate, stroking the stark red bat there. He clicked his tongue- no, he couldn’t let him sport another man’s mark. Who _knew_ what the Bat had done to Jason. Who knew where his hands had touched.

 

Roman wondered if they’d ever grasped at Jason’s thick thighs, back when he wore those little shorts. If the Bat ever claimed his _Robin_ as his property.

 

He crawled onto the bed, slumped over Jason and got his hands beneath the bulk of his torso. He grunted as he pulled his limp body so he could sit up, so he could shove at his leather jacket. It tangled down around his arms, until Roman managed to get it off, tossing it away like used wrapping paper. There were too many clasps to Jason’s breastplate, but Roman took his time, nimble fingers working each and every one.

 

He had time. He had the rest of the night for this.

 

Once it was pulled away, shoved towards the edge of the bed, the black shirt beneath was easy. Roman worked it from Jason’s skin, up over his head and into the unwanted pile. Then he carefully laid him back down, a hand sliding over his shoulder, moving back towards his chest. He pressed it flat where the bat had been, only perfectly tanned skin now, scars, a dusting of dark hair. He rubbed his gloved fingertips against the skin, could feel the heat radiating off Jason, and wondered if he burned with hellfire.

 

Oh, how he hoped he did.

 

“You are truly remarkable,” he mumbled to himself, sliding his hand over Jason’s pec. He paused, his thumb rolling over Jason’s nipple, noting the metal bar through the dark flesh. He smirked, feeling the leather pull at his face, and dared to pinch Jason’s nipple, between his fingers. He heard his breath come faster, the smallest of gasps, and it was the sort of sound that made his spine tingle.

 

 _Focus_ . This wasn’t his goal. He simply needed to get Jason tucked away safely, leave him uneasy because someone had gotten to close to him and he had been _defenseless_. And yet…

 

He moved to Jason’s other nipple, pinching it as well. He felt the bar beneath the flesh, and couldn’t help but roll the nub between his fingers. It hardened quickly, and Jason shifted, his head tipping to one side, mouth opening slightly. Roman hummed to himself, leaning back and straightening up, comfortably straddling Jason’s thick thighs.

 

His eyes traveled down the rest of his torso. He was _large_ , and it was somehow more evident, as he was laid out beneath Roman. Maybe because he knew it wasn’t an allusion here, that every bit of Jason was real and warm and available-

 

His eyes paused at the trail of dark hair that led into Jason’s pants. He reached down, flicked his belt open easily, getting his fly open. He pulled everything apart, saw the elastic waistband of Jason’s boxer briefs. He reached down without a moment of hesitation, gloved fingers sliding along the shape of his cock and balls, feeling so much heat he could almost get dizzy. Jason shifted over the touch, and Roman let his fingers pass over again, before he grasped everything, giving a gentle squeeze.

 

Jason’s hips bucked up, and Roman felt his cock give a twitch, against his palm. So, he was _reactive_. That was… pleasing. He continued to fondle him, enjoying the way he could feel his cock swelling slowly- so much so that he forgot, for a moment, what he had even been doing. Simply studied the way Jason breathed, until there was a wet patch, growing in his underwear, and he was obviously hard.

 

Roman pulled his hand back, and that _could_ have been enough. He’d had a little fun, gotten a peek, he could move on with the business left for the night.

 

But instead he was grasping at the waistband of Jason’s underwear, trying to peel them down. It was difficult, and he had to hook an arm beneath him, lifting Jason’s hips gently and awkwardly shuffling his clothing down, over the swell of his ass, down his pelvis. Roman gave up when it reached the juncture of his thighs, cursing because Jason’s thigh holsters were in the way. No matter, he had what he wanted now.

 

Jason’s cock was resting against his belly, next to that line of hair. Roman pressed his forefinger beneath the head, dragged it down over the large vein, until it hit the base of his shaft. He moved lower, cupped Jason’s balls, rolling them very gently, watching the way they retracted slightly, hearing Jason give a little mewl in his sleep. He bet if he were to squeeze, if Jason was awake and he got him by the balls like this, he could make him beg. Make him hurt and then soothe it all away, make Jason think the world of him.

 

Make Jason think him a King.

 

He chuckled, moving back to his cock. He lifted it, wrapped his hand around it, gave a slow, experimental stroke. Jason groaned, a thick drop of precum beading up at his slit. Roman squeezed, watched it roll over his glans, down his shaft, pausing as it pooled against his fist. He dragged it back down, the leather sliding easily, before back up, bumping Jason’s glans and getting a sweet little noise again.

 

Oh, he was _very_ reactive.

 

Roman continued his strokes, loved the way Jason began to breath faster. Loved every bead of precum that rolled down his shaft, over his glove. “You are a messy boy,” he whispered, sliding along Jason’s thighs himself, hard in his suit and just _realizing_ it. He groaned, reached his free hand down to cup himself, adjust his cock so he was more comfortable- and was then happy to ignore it, for the moment.

 

He watched Jason begin to grind up, towards his hand. Watched his eyes move behind those lids, his mouth fall open, his breath coming faster. His cock was flushing like his cheeks had begun to, and Roman’s own breath was catching, thinking he was bringing Jason closer, closer, _closer_ -

 

He forced himself to pull away, leaning back completely. Jason’s cock bobbed, and his hips bucked up, a desperate sound coming with his breath, mourning the loss of contact. And what was he _doing_ …

 

Not enough.

 

Roman reached for one of Jason’s thigh holsters, working at the buckle. When he had it removed he chucked it away, heard it _smack_ against something before it hit the floor. He worked the other undone, then climbed from Jason’s lap to his side, grasping him and forcing him to roll over. His body was still so _heavy_ , and Roman almost couldn’t breathe, thinking it was pliant for him now, thinking he had control over it.

 

Focus, _focus_.

 

He tugged at Jason’s clothing, dragging it further down his thighs, until he could see Jason’s balls, between that splayed flesh. He forced him to his belly, breathed between his legs and rubbed his fingertips against them, got Jason’s hips squirming again. He chuckled, before his hand slid up higher, grasped Jason’s ass. The flesh was shockingly soft as he squeezed. Roman groaned, feeling his cock throbbing, and gave in a bit more. He pulled, exposed Jason’s hole, reached his other hand out and rubbed his gloved fingertips along the ring of muscles.

 

Jason gasped, and for a single moment, Roman thought he was going to wake up. That the chemicals be damned, Jason was going to open those eyes and here he would be, exploring him as he had slept.

 

Not that it mattered, or even scared him. If anything, it was exciting, _thrilling_ to think he could be caught, and _oh_ , Jason’s darling face.

 

But Jason relaxed, as Roman continued to trace his hole. He pushed gently, and Jason’s body gave so _easily_ , could have swallowed up his fingers- and he was damning that he didn’t have something to slick them up with, in that moment. Would have loved to fuck Jason as he was, to feel him clench around his leather clad fingers.

 

He contented himself with teasing, with pushing but not penetrating. Jason was mewling though, trying to push back against him, and oh, so he _was_ like that. Roman had his theories, his silent guesses, but this was confirming what his little boy was into, and he couldn’t wait to explore it _properly_.

 

He eased his fingers lower, stroked the tender skin between his asshole and balls, before he pulled back, forced Jason to roll back over. He got him on his back, studied the mess his precum had left over his belly, before Roman was wrapping his hand around his cock again, pumping quickly. Jason arched, mouth falling open, and Roman wanted to see the pink of his tongue. He wondered how Jason’s mouth would look, stretched open around a gun or his cock-

 

Or with a gag, shoved into it, forcing him to drool like a _dog_.

 

Roman shuddered, groaning, as his fist bumped Jason’s glans again. The touch to such hypersensitive skin must have been enough, but Jason was suddenly coming, his cock throbbing in Roman’s fist. He watched it slid down his glove, thick and warm, leaving a mess all over his hand. He slowed, still when Jason began to relax, when his breathing began to even out.

 

He leaned back, releasing his cock, opening his hand and looking at the wet, thick pearly mess. He wished Jason was awake, wished he could make him lick it up. Wanted to see that tongue dart between his fingers, before he forced three of them down his throat, choked him on them and somehow _new_ it would only arouse him again.

 

Instead, he climbed off the bed. He wiped his gloves off, cleaned Jason up. And as nice as it would be, to strip Jason down and leave him naked in the bed, he instead took the time to tuck him back into his underwear, to get his pants back into place. He did, however, remove Jason’s boots, leaving them on the floor, before he carefully tucked him into bed.

 

He wouldn’t have Jason waking up thinking he had _mistreated him_ . Instead he’d wake up with that feeling deep in his gut of coming, and coming _well_ , of being cared for a treated like something precious.

 

And that, he was. Roman was sure- something he wanted to crush, to break- but to rebuild, so that Jason was so _dependent_ he’d welcome every breaking.

 

He set Jason’s boots by the large desk in the room, hung his thigh holsters over the chair. He pulled his shirt, set the gloves he had removed once he’d tucked Jason into bed atop it, before the breast plate, next to it. Orderly, just like the room. Just like his new life would be.

 

He turned, took one last, long glance at Jason. And promised himself it would not be the last. For tonight, perhaps, but there were other nights.

 

He moved for the door, head going back to business. He could wrap his night up soon, clean up a few messes and move on. He’d hire a girl, for when he was done. He’d paint her entire face red, and he’d fuck her from behind, close his eyes and think of _Jason_. Get his hand around her throat and force her back on his cock, remember how Jason had pushed towards his fingers, had been ready to open up for him.

 

And then, when the night was right, when he had his chance- he wouldn’t have to _think_ about him, anymore.


End file.
